


Sentimental

by laradelay



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { WINNER - Angst - Taehyun/Mino }Mino knocks on Taehyun's door. He misses him so much, he misses Taehyun more than anyone else, he misses him even too much. He wonders if Taehyun is happy, he wonders if Taehyun misses him too, he wonders if Taehyun still loves him. What Mino is going to find out will shock him.





	Sentimental

Mino is in front of the door, he puts a hand on the handle and he knocks after hesitating for a while, but he finds out it's still open. He crosses the threshold, he closes it behind himself and he moves along the corridor.  
  
There's a strong, nauseous and acrid smell of cigarette, of alcohol and of sex. The stereo is on, the song being played is "FOOL" by the Winner. The clothes are on the floor, they're everywhere, laying down like corpses.  
  
He shudders, a gust of wind fades through the room, he's shaken by a series of tremors: he glances around to figure out where the cold air stream comes from.  
  
He moves to the window, he heads to the balcony and he looks up to the view of the moon shining in the darkness, floating like a bright sphere that spreads pale gleams everywhere. On the world, on the city, even on him.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, he hears it. It's his voice, that of Taehyun, but that turns into a groan of pleasure.  
  
He walks toward the room, he watches the scene through the lock and, as he does, his heart breaks into a thousand pieces. It's Taehyun, he's being fucked by another man from behind and he moans louder until he reaches orgasm, collapsing on the mattress with a dull thud. The man cums in, he removes the penis and the sperm leaks out of the hole between his buttocks, slipping along his thighs.  
  
He retreats, he sits on the couch and he stares into the void, losing a part of himself while he observes an blank spot in the vastness. It's when Taehyun appears, wearing a gown, that Mino wakes up from the slumber.   
  
"Goodbye" Taehyun whispers to the stranger, who goes away and disappears along the staircase.  
  
They're together after so long, it's just the two of them but. despite being together, both seem to be alone. There's a wall that divides them from one another.  
  
"The door was open" Mino points out as he frowns, he recalls the scene of the sexual act and he grimaces of disgust.  
  
Taehyung shrugs, then he turns to him and he stands still and silent before him for a while, without saying or doing anything.  
  
"You've seen us" Taehyun says in a low, firm, cold whisper, so he bursts into a laugh without any form, even the slightest, of emotion, " _did you enjoy the show?_ " he asks him with a very bitter smile, filled up with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mino apologizes for spying them, because he doesn't want to deny the truth, and he raises his head to look straight into his eyes, "are you in love with him?" he asks a very faint voice, filled up with pain.  
  
" _Does it matter?_ " Taehyun asks as he loosens the gown, so he shows his naked body and he takes a step forward, " _you've never, ever had the courage to take me, to make me yours, to have me_ " he blurts out with a mixture of despair, rage and desperation.  
  
Mino could fuck him right here and right now, but he doesn't want to. It would be _wrong_ , it would mean _taking advantage of his state_ , which is not stable at all, it would be _abuse_. He rejects him. He stretches out a hand to him, he touches the pelvic bones and, when he slides the fingers on his skin, he draws abstract lines and circles on him.   
  
"You've lost weight, you're too skinny, you're underweight" Mino murmurs as he caresses him, so he pulls him towards himself and he looks at him, "are you okay?" he asks, and it's as if he begs him not to lie but to say the truth.   
  
"I'm fine" Taehyun replies, then he sits on his lap and he hugs him, holding him tight in a such a needy, hopeless and greedy embrace.   
  
Mino can't smell his perfume, all that he can smell is the scent of someone else that is still on him, on his Taehyun who has never been his, who is not his and who will never be his. _Where is Taehyun?_ He's _gone_. What is left of him is an empty shell.  
  
"Can you stay here with me?" Taehyun pleads him, as if he's holding his tears, and he his face into the neck of his neck, "please" he continues to pray not to abandon him.  
  
Mino nods, he kisses his forehead, and it's a kiss to the taste of protection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exacly how I wanted this fanfiction to be. Very angst, with a bit of hope in the end, and very sad. I hope you like it! Let me know if you want a bonus chapter!


End file.
